Meeting With Old Friends
by 1TwinkleToes
Summary: 7 years after BD. Its Nessie's birthday. Where do they go? Who do they meet? Do the Volturi get involved? Currently being beta read by Whitemoon46. Please look at her stories! No romance or foul language is involved. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting with Old Friends

Bella POV

It was 7 years ago when the Volturi came to kill my Renesmee. It was so hard. Today is a special day, Renesmee's birthday! We were eating our cake now. . frozen blood in some molding. It actually tastes good! Its a Cullen family secret. Time to open presents!

"Okay, Nessie! Our whole family got you some presents. I hope you like them!" I said in my best enthusiastic voice I could manage.

In truth, I did not know if Nessie would like the gifts we got her.

"Oh! Oh! Open this one first!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down. She pointed to a small pink leather box.

As she opened it, Renesmee's eyes grew wide. She was staring at keys to a black Mercedes Benz Guardian (Bella's "before" car)

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! My first car! Wow!" she yelled. Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you like it sweetie!" I said half-heartedly. I really didn't care that much about cars. I mean who needs them if you can run as fast as I can?

"You guys seriously got her that car?!" Jacob said doubtfully.

"Anyway, open the next present!" Alice trilled.

"OKAY! Here I go!"

"Stop stalling already and open it!" Alice begged.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie POV Chapter 2

I am already happy here today. I got a _car, _and my Jacob is here with us to celebrate!

As I tore away the rest of the paper, I saw it was an envelope addressed to me. Everyone was silent, probably wanting to know what I thought of the present once I opened it. After I got through the envelope, I decided I would first look at the card. On the front, it was a pink convertible with a darker pink bow on it. In it, it read:

Dear Nessie,

We all hope you had a wonderful birthday! Please Enjoy the next present you open!

We all love you so much and could not live without you! Happy 7th birthday!

With super-human love,

Dad, Mom, aunt Alice, aunt Rose, uncle Jasper, uncle Emmett, Grandma C., and Grandpa C.

As I peeked in the envelope, I saw 9 plane tickets to all over the world. Some of them were to South America, while others were to Egypt.

"Oh wow! Plane tickets! Thank you so much! But what about Jake? Isn't he going?" I questioned worriedly.

"Somebody's gotta look after La Push!" Jacob announced proudly.

"So, when do we leave and how long are we away for?" I asked suspiciously.

"We leave tomorrow and we aren't really sure how long. Technically, we are all away at 'college' so as long as we want to." Dad said.

Yay! I can't wait!

The night passed quickly. I had trouble sleeping because of my excitement, but Uncle Jasper helped a lot. Aunt Alice saw I would have trouble sleeping, so I slept in Dad's old room in the family house. When I woke up, my clock read 2:20 am. I groaned.

"Yay! She's up! 10 minutes early too!" Aunt Alice announced approvingly from down stairs. She was suddenly standing in front of me, undressing me and dressing me all in the same second. How annoying!

"Lets go! Up! Up! Up!" she screeched.

"Okay! I can walk downstairs on my own thank you very much!" I shouted angrily as she was helping me down the stairs.

I was suddenly in Dad's Volvo, being strapped in wordlessly by Uncle Emmett, although he didn't say anything; the way he shook with silent laughter explained it all. He thought my sleepiness was funny! How dare he?! Someday. . . he would get payback!


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie POV Chapter 3

The next thing I knew, Dad was pulling into the airport. As he, mom, aunt Alice, and uncle Jasper and I all got out of the car, mom walked at a brisk human pace to me.

She said "Your dad and uncle will carry our luggage for us. Unfortunately, you will have to stay awake so the security guards don't think you are dead." She added in a half smile at the end. I know that smile, it is the smile when she can't do anything to help me, because she is not human, but she tries to help anyway

After awhile of going through security, we finally made it to our terminal. We sat down, waiting for our plane, when I felt uncle Jasper trying to lull me to sleep. I reached over Dad, and put my hand on my annoying uncle's face. I showed him me yelling at him to stop and then me slapping him across the face. It felt good to get my point across. He abruptly stopped, and then Dad nearly fell off his chair laughing. I slowly turned to look at him with narrowed eyes of anger, telling him to stop laughing or else. He stopped as well. It was our turn to board the plane, and of course we got the first class seats. Once we were sitting in the plane, I then told uncle Jasper it was ok once the plane was off the ground to use his powers. It was a boring flight, but uncle Jasper made sure I was asleep the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie POV Chapter 4

After we got off the plane, we stopped to get me some food. After I ate, we went to the rent-a-car to get the car; unfortunately, peace is not a common thing in the Cullen household.

"Carlisle, I say we get a jeep, just like mine. It has plenty of room, and you know where we are going." Uncle Emmett tried to reason with grandpa.

"Emmett, I don't think Nessie will be ok in it." Dad argued.

"I don't want to ride in that disgusting jeep! Get a sports car!" Aunt Alice and Rose complained in unison.

"Ok children. The parents have made a decision. You all know, except for my granddaughter, where we are going. Do you think a sports car will make it? Even with our insane driving, to a human of course, it will get muddy and you two will be responsible for cleaning it off. I don't think you want to do that. So, we have decided that we will rent two jeeps. Nessie will be fine in someone's lap. RIGHT JASPER?" Grandma concluded.

"I can assure you Esme, Nessie will be fine." Uncle Jasper added a little too quickly. While all of this was happening, grandpa left to get the two jeeps. He just now got back.

"Everyone, in! You all know how long it takes to get there! I want to get there as soon as possible!" Grandpa stated. Dad, Mom, uncle Jasper, aunt Alice, and I got in one jeep. Everyone else got in the other.

"Edward, do you know your way around here?" Mom hinted.

"I do!" Both aunt Alice and uncle Jasper said.

I soon fell asleep in aunt Alice and Mom's laps, thanks to uncle Jasper, of course!! How annoying!


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie POV Chapter 5

When I woke up, we were still in the car! I cant believe it! How long are we supposed to be here before we get there?

"Another three, maybe four hours." Dad responded to that thought.

I got up and whispered in Mom's ear "I have to go to the bathroom!" She then muttered something unintelligible. We were then pulling over to a place with a lot of bushes. My mom handed me toilet paper. I got out of the car, hid behind some bushes, and soon I was back in the car again and we were off yet again

Out of nowhere, Dad stopped the car. We then got outside and started running.

"This way." Dad commanded. We soon caught scent of the others. We followed their trail for maybe an hour or so and then we smelled other scents. We walked through some brush and there was the village.

The village had houses made of some sort of tree. The roofs were like the same. Then, we saw them. There were three of them, all tall with long limbs. I recognized them.

"Zafrina?" I called.

"Nessie! You remember me! Only great friends remember each other. Thank you all for stopping by!! It is a pleasure to see you again." Zafrina exclaimed cheerfully, while Kachiri and the others agreed.

"We are all so glad to see you all! It took us awhile to get here, but it is well worth it!!" Carlisle greeted.


	6. Chapter 6

Nessie POV Chapter 6

**Author's note: hi everyone! Thank you all sooo much for updating! It means a lot to me! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!! I don't own Twilight by the way . . . **

"So Zafrina, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, my Nessie, do you remember Nahuel?" Zafrina questioned.

"Of course I do silly!" I responded while reaching up to her face and replaying the Volturi encounter.

"Yes, that is definitely him!" she spoke to the rest of the family "Won't you come and join us? Nahuel is excited to see you all. If we run there, it shouldn't take us more than a day to get there. I also want to show you all of the most special spots. They are all along the way. If you all could be just so kind, follow me," Zafrina announced in her unusual accent.

We followed her out to the forest and took off sprinting. She told us one of her first destinations isn't too far from here. Even running through the forest was beautiful. There was a slight rain, only the drops going plop! Plop! Plop! on the leaves. Only occasionally the rain would hit us, since we had the cover of the canopy above us. Even the leaves were beautiful! They were bowl-shaped, and as big as a medium-sized pizza. All too soon, did we arrive at the first destination.

Zafrina didn't have to say anything, we all just knew. I recognized this destination, it was the waterfall she showed us with her unique power.

With its roaring rapids, and lush green forest surrounding it, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen throughout my entire existence. We are at the bottom of it, but we all started heading toward the top of it.

When we reached the top, it was amazing. We could see a view over the entire forest that covered hundreds of miles. There were parrots, toucans, and lorikeets flying everywhere. At first, I thought I was dreaming it was so beautiful, but I knew otherwise.

Eventually, Zafrina told us we had to get moving, so we had to leave. I was getting tired, and Dad saw it in my mind, so he picked me up and carried me for awhile. Eventually I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nessie POV Chapter 7

When we woke up, we were in a tent. Dad and Mom were staring at me.

"Where are we? Are we near the next special spot yet?" I asked frantically.

"We are only a few minutes away from our next destination. Get dressed, wash up, eat, and then we will go. We didn't want to get there until you were awake, so you wouldn't miss it. It isn't your fault you have to sleep." Dad explained. After getting ready to go, we left.

**********************************************************************

After awhile of running, we took a sharp turn.

"This is the second destination. It is a lake that has many tropical fish in it. Normal humans couldn't go in it because of the piranhas, but we can. It is a beautiful site from underwater as well as out here. Alice, I hope you clothed your family in the proper attire." Zafrina announced.

"Zafrina, you should know me better! Of course I clothed them properly! You should be ashamed of yourself for thinking that I WOULDN'T dress them properly." aunt Alice scolded.

"Alice, you shouldn't talk to Zafrina that way, its rude!" Carlisle scolded Alice. "I'm so sorry about that, Zafrina" Grandpa apologized.

Alice huffed "I'm sorry Zafrina, you get what I mean though, right? Anyway, every Cullen here may not know it, not counting Edward," she glared at him "but you are wearing swimsuits. They look like clothes and are clothes, but they can also be swimsuits. I thought it would be too much of a hassle for you guys to wear swimsuits, so yeah. Also, it would ruin the surprise!" aunt Alice concluded.

"That is fine Alice; you didn't hurt my feelings or be rude. And you all are probably wondering if Nessie will be OK in the water. Since we are stronger than ordinary humans, we can swim faster too. Our speed should scare the piranhas off. If you all want to be extra safe, one full vampire can accompany Nessie wherever she goes in the water." Zafrina said.

"Edward, I think you should use Zafrina's suggestion. It is your choice, son" Grandpa gave Dad a warning glance.

"So can we just swim already? I understand that one of you guys will have to be with me in the water wherever I go, but I really, REALLY want to swim!" I begged.

"OK, so you now know the rule-" Dad was cut off by uncle Em diving into the water.

I let Dad get in next, then I followed him.

"After you, sweetie." Dad motioned with his arm.

I started swimming full speed ahead, into the center of the lake. When I took one last big breath, I noticed how deep it was. It was over fifty feet deep!

When I dove down, it was so, so surreal. There were fish swimming all around us, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad staring at me. I swam farther, and I noticed we got to the end of the lake. I got out and shivered from the cold. I maybe extra hot, but outside of the water, it was freezing! When I looked up, I saw Dad swing form a vine and with a splash! Landed in the water.

"Come on, Ness, if you are scared, I'll catch you!" Dad encouraged me.

"You think I would be scared? I mean, you ACTUALLY think me, a half vampire would be scared to jump in to a lake?" I questioned.

I jumped into the lake and was held into place by some cold stones. On second thought, they were my Dad's arms. I gave him a look, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Nessie, but you may not be scared, but I worry about you." Dad whispered in my ear.

All too soon, it was time to get out, and I didn't want to leave, but Zafrina thought otherwise.

"My Nessie, if you ever want to see Nahuel again, and see the third destination, we HAVE to get going." Zafrina tried to reason with me.

"Fine!" I put on my pouty face.

"Nope! That is NOT going to work with _me_ Rennesmee Carlie Cullen. Just _LOOK what you did to your clothes!!!!_" Aunt Alice was starting to have a melt down.

Suddenly, she shot her famous death glare at uncle Jasper. She murmured something to him, too fast for my ears to hear, but it sounded something like 'Oh! Don't you DARE Jazzy!' Uncle Jasper said something back to her that sounded like 'calm down, Alice! I love you, but you might hurt her feelings, she is only partly human.'

We ran until dawn hit, then we stopped to put up camp for the night. Mom, Dad, and I were all in one tent, with everyone else in three other tents. I had some canned human food, which I don't even know what it was, but it tasted and smelled AWFUL!! Dad started humming Mom's lullaby, which just like her, I fell asleep right away.


	8. Chapter 8

Nessie POV Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning, I knew the drill. Get dressed, brush my teeth, and then eat breakfast. After all of that was finished, we left.

"Aunt Alice, why am I wearing shorts and sandals?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see Ness. Just wait, have some patience for Pete's sake!" Aunt Alice chided gently.

After about ten minutes of complete silence, I could smell the ocean.

"Here we are everyone; the ocean. You are not going to be swimming today, but you will be collecting shells. If we are lucky, we may be there at low tide. At low tide, there are small islands maybe twenty or thirty feet off the shore that you can collect exceptional shells on. Even if we do not get there at low tide, it still has shallow waters to collect the shells from" Zafrina explained.

Sure enough, when we reached the beach, it was low tide. I could see an island type thing off the coast. It was so, so beautiful. Yes, the sand was gooey, like if you step on gum and you try to get your foot out, you can see the gum stretch, trying to hold onto you. Well, this is what the sand was like. I didn't care, though. It was just too surreal. It-

"I know, I feel the same way, sweetheart" Dad kissed the top of my head.

I put my hand on Dad's face. I 'told' him A.) He really does need to stop interrupting my thoughts B.) He needs to not ruin the moment C.) Not read my mind unless I'm screaming at him in my mind or I want him to and D.) if we can go collect shells. He nodded his head yes.

I ran to one of the three small islands and just looked around. How beautiful can things get? I kneeled down and looked at the shells. There were these swirly shells that I think are shrimp shells. There were also these other ones that weren't shrimp shells but were just as pretty. They weren't large, at only one inch at the largest size, but they were good enough. I started picking them up, and making sure they weren't inhabited. Then, in the shallow water, I saw a snail shell.

"Mom, Dad! Come here! Look at these shells!!" I yelled, excitement filling my voice. "And look!! I found a snail shell! Oh! Can we keep them? Can we keep them?" I asked frantically. Gosh! I'm starting to sound like my aunt Alice!

"As long as they aren't inhabited, sweetie" Mom replied.

"Yo, Nessie!" Uncle Em called "See if you can beat this!" He then held up a foot long curled shell.

"Is that inhabited?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, duh! You never told me it COULDN'T be inhabited!"

I smiled deviously then held up my snail shell. It was old, but it was amazing. It had navy blue swirls mixed in with orange swirls. Normally, blue and orange are ugly together, but nature can't make a mistake.

All of a sudden, aunt Alice squealed, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh! Oh! Nessie I found one just like yours!" Aunt Alice held hers up. Sure enough, it was just like mine. It had navy blue and pumpkin orange swirls. "I bet this would be a great hair clip with that one outfit. . . . . "she muttered. Oh well, aunt Alice will be aunt Alice. I just wish she would stop talking about clothes all the time. It gets annoying after a while.

"Nessie! Now I've beaten you!" Uncle Em held up a new shell, this time, it was a snail shell. It was on the shore, and it was buried in the sun; making it white. It was almost double my shell's size, but mine was more pretty.

"Mine's more pretty!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

After about an hour later, we all found at least one snail shell. Of course uncle Em HAD to find the biggest one. We will definitely be hearing that one for the rest of eternity. I still beat him, though. Mine was prettier AND I found two snail shells! The second one was tan with a few white stripes on it. The other reason why I won was because I also found a curly shell like three inches long. We all knew that one was REALLY old because it had algae growing all over it. Despite that, I thought it was super cool. Beats uncle Em's snail shell.

Eventually, Zafrina called us over. "Everyone, we must get close to Nahuel's, it is a few hours away, and there is a very good place to camp close to his village." Zafrina exclaimed.

We were soon off running in the forest, talking amongst ourselves.

"Dad, how long are we going to stay here? When is our next flight? I hate to mention it, but will we be missing our flight soon if we don't leave in the next few days?" I questioned worriedly. I love being here in all, but we still have many places to go, and I want to see as many people as possible.

"Relax, sweetheart, we will stay here for about another week before we will be leaving. We estimated that we would get this far, you know. We will stay in Nahuel's village for about a day before we head back to Zafrina's village. Heading back to Zafrina's will take about three days, maybe more. We will then head to the airport and visit the next person. It will take a minimum of two days to get back to the airport. And you will just have to see who we will visit next, it's a surprise." Dad explained.

Finally, we got there and set up camp. "Mom, what are we going to do? I mean, it's a few hours until it gets dark. . "I trailed off.

"Nessie, we are going hunting. Come on; this will be your dinner tonight, so make sure you get a lot of game, ok? I don't want my baby girl to be hungry or thirsty for that matter." Mom smiled at me.

We ran for awhile until we smelled something.

"Zafrina, what is that? We have never hunted this before." Grandpa asked, worried.

"Oh, it is jaguar. Be careful; this is near human population. We do not tend to take down more than one at a time since they are endangered. You do not have to abide by our rules, but we are just warning you, Carlisle."

"Hey! Zafrina, aren't you going to go hunt the humans? Or are you just going to drop us off here?" Emmett questioned curiously.

"No, Emmett, we are going to hunt with you. We decided that it will be better for our area if we do not hunt humans. It will also mean less chances of being discovered by the humans. We don't want a visit. . . "Zafrina hinted. We all understood. They don't want a visit from the Volturi. . . ..

We then went our separate directions. Mom, Dad and I went farther into the forest to catch some other jaguars. We didn't want to hurt them, so we only had one each, except Dad and I shared. We had smelled some snakes that we knew were not endangered, so we had some of those. Mom and Dad both insisted that Dad kill one first, so I don't have the chance of getting bitten. After all of that hunting, I got pretty sleepy, so I hardly made it back to the tent awake. Running didn't wear me out, but it got pretty late, the sun had been down for hours. Plus, a good meal makes everyone sleepy, not including vampires, though. The result: the second my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9, Nahuel's Village

Nessie POV Chapter 9

**(A/n: Hi everyone! Thank you very much for reviewing! For those of you who don't review, please review! Anyone who does review gets free advertising on my bio. Be sure to look for the next update next Sunday! Thanks!!**

After I woke up and was ready to go, we went straight to Nahuel's village. We traveled for about an hour before I smelled human blood. We then walked into the village. It was similar to Zafrina's, but more modern. There were log cabins that had various types of tree branches on top, surving as the roof. We then saw Nahuel.

He greeted us "Hello, it is nice to see you all." He then spoke to Dad "Your daughter looks healthy and beautiful, just like you and your wife"

"Thank you, it is nice to see you too" Grandpa answered for Dad.

"Would you like to meet my sisters? If you would be so kind, please follow me."

Nahuel led us into one of the average sized cabins, and in there, there was a drawing of presumably his mother. It was probably a foot in length and width, next to a burning candle. How sad. Mom and Dad explained to me when I was still quite young that Mom almost died because of me. She had assured me that it wasn't just me, Nahuel actually _killed his mom_, unlike me. I didn't feel that bad after that.

We then entered a dining area and saw three women, staring at us. I recognized one, the one who accompanied Nahuel to help us out with the Volturi. We all murmured our 'hellos'.

"These are my half sisters. You probably recognize one though. . . . . ." Nahuel trailed off.

"It is so nice to meet you all. My family has been more than ecstatic to see you." Grandpa introduced us. Then shook each of the women's outstretched hands. "And this is my granddaughter Rennesmee. She prefers to go by Nessie, though. She is a half vampire as well, just like all of you." Mom and Dad pulled me in closer to them, probably remembering how close it was to loosing me.

This is nice to meet all of these pretty women, but what are we going to be doing this whole time?? I will be patient but can't we do something eventually?

Dad you can here me. Can't you get me out of this???? I know I seem like a spoiled brat, but I don't like it when people say 'she is bla bla bla' or 'Her yady ya ya' or something where they say 'she' or 'her' when I'm standing right there.

Nahuel then led us outside, I don't know where, though, so we all just followed him.

"I had so much fun seeing you all today, and be safe on all of your other trips. Tell Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam that I said 'hello'." Nahuel said.

"Of course, we will Nahuel, you be safe too. You have our number if you want to call. Remember, you can call anytime." Grandpa reminded him.

We all said our goodbyes and we were off. I was surprised that we did not stay there very long considering how long it took us to get there.

"Ness, believe it or not, we were at Nahuel's for over three hours, maybe more. Before you started complaining, that was an hour right there. Then after that, probably another two hours." Dad answered my thought.

"Huh. . . . I thought we were only there for like, I dunno, forty five minutes. Wait a minute! Dad I KNOW I told you to NOT answer thoughts unless I wanted you to hear my thoughts!!!" Now I was fuming, I told Dad to specifically not answer my thoughts unless I wanted him to.

"Nessie, join the club!" Uncle Em raised his hand for me to high-five it. I simply bared my teeth. Aunt Rose wacked him on the head and muttered something to him.

After awhile of running, I was getting tired. I hid in my thoughts for awhile, so we could get as far to the village as possible.

"Nessie, sweetie, we all can see that you are tired, why don't we set up camp?" Mom tried to reason with me.

"But mom, I really want to see Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie! I don't want to miss our flight! Can't I just run until I get too tired? Or can't uncle Jasper just wake me up?" I tried to reason with _Mom _now.

"Ok Nessie, you can run for another hour until your father says its too late. Understand?" I nodded my head yes.

I couldn't wait to see Siobhan and Liam and Maggie. I wonder what Ireland is like. I heard it's full of green hills and green and greener. Maybe it's just like Forks. I hope its not too sunny though. I wouldn't want to be stuck inside all day when we were meant to travel around the world and meet old friends. I couldn't wait!

"Nessie, time for bed!" Dad called. Ugh! Why so early?? I sighed. I still couldn't wait to see them. I was then kissed goodnight by Mom and Dad. I soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Nessie POV Chatper 10

**(A/n: Hi! This is a very long chapter! I'm really, really sorry that it has a lot of the 'the next day' type of things. Its hard because they are coming back, so its pretty boring, and I'm trying to spare you guys that. Oh! And this is what slide is. Its this little hand game with one other person that lasts pretty much forever until you mess up. Its hard to explain, sorry if you don't know what it is!!! Please review you guys! I know some of you read my stories and don't review!! **

I awoke early the next morning, feeling very awkward. I was so incredibly cold, I was shaking. Hearing my thoughts, Mom and Dad rushed in with blankets. I put them on and said "Thanks Mom and Dad. I don't know what came over me. But, I don't need this many blankets" I said, pulling them off. Dad, thinking the problem was over, walked off. Why am I hot now?

"Nessie, dear, I think you should keep these on" Mom started putting all of the blankets back on "You may be running a fever" Mom put her hand up to my forehead and nodded her head yes.

As I started to get up with the blankets on me, my mom gently pushed me back down.

"Nessie, you should stay in bed if you are sick. If you want, I'll go get you breakfast." Now Mom was moving at vampire speed to get me breakfast, even though I wasn't hungry at all. For some reason, this really irritated me. It usually doesn't when people don't let me say anything and just assume things.

"Mom! I hate how you ALWAYS do this to me! I'm seven years old for crying out loud and I look as old as everyone else! Just let me do this ALONE for once!!!!" I shouted angrily at her. Mom looked hurt. "Oh, Mom, I didn't mean to! Its just you guys ALWAYS do this to me and it gets very annoying! Will you please forgive me?" I pleaded. She slowly nodded her head yes. Suddenly I felt very crazy and I started wobbling around and getting delirious. Mom got this strange look on her face then ran out of the room. When she came back, she had Dad with her.

"Oh hey Daddy!!! Wassup, homie G? I been waitin' for y'all for a LLLLLOOOOONNNGGG time!" I slurred. I tried to run up to him and hug him, but instead, I ran up to him, smashed into him, and fell flat on my butt. Mom and Dad helped me up , which if I remember correctly, I told Mommy to stop helping me all the time.

Suddenly, Dad was running full force out of the tent with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Dang it! Come on Em, run!!" I heard Uncle Jasper yell.

"OH! How DARE you two play a prank on MY DAUGHTER!!! Get back here or else!!!" Dad thundered.

Suddenly, I felt regular again. I sighed in relief, then flinched at all of the kicking and screamings and smashings.

"Nessie, we're sorry" Uncle Jasper and Em said in unison.

"Its OK, I forgive y-" I was cut off by Aunt Rose in the doorway.

"Oh! You boys won't be forgiven THAT easily. YOU BOTH _**ENDANGERED MY NIECE! **_SHE'S THE CLOSEST I HAVE TO A DAUGHTER! ALICE!" Aunt Alice appeared in the door way, hiding something behind her back.

"Rose is correct. Now, for your punishment." Aunt Alice pulled out two mammoth sized frying pans out. Seeing this, Uncle Jasper and Em's eyes bulged. Aunt Alice slowly handed one to Aunt Rose, who was almost visibly steaming.

That was when all of the screaming started. Aunt Rose screamed and hit uncle Em on the head with so much force, that if he were human, his head would have been pushed into the size of a pancake. This made him whimper with pain, then he started screaming his apologies.

Aunt Alice's technique was much different. Seeing the future, she ran outside, where of course uncle Jasper headed, and did many hits to various parts of his body such as his head, his knees, and his shoulders. Unlike uncle Em, he swallowed his pain, and said one apology that was filled with guilt.

"Not yet, Jazzy. I'm not as mean as Rose, but your punishment is still not over! Hold out your wrists, face up!" she commanded. And of course, that's what he did. With one last war cry, Aunt Alice smashed both his wrists in one hit. That one, he flinched with pain.

"You two have learned your lessons, now scram before I hit you two much harder!" Aunt Rose commanded.

After fifteen moinutes of apologizing and more lectures, we left.

Today, we surprisingly left earlier, despite this morning's events.

After about fourteen hours of non-stop running, we made it to Zafrina's village.

"We have had so much fun here, Zafrina, we will be in debt for the rest of eternity." Grandpa said for all of us.

"Oh, no, Carlisle, we owe _you_ for coming all the way out here, to see us. And, it was a treat to see Nessie, you have grown so much! We really are true friends." Zafrina said.

We then said our final farewells, and went to the cars, all of which were still in the same spot as last time. I stayed up for awhile, playing eye-spy with Aunt Alice, Mom, and Dad.

Eventually, Uncle Jasper made me fall asleep.

**

**(A/n: I was going to stop here, but today, I'm nice. I may not be every chapter, though.)**

When I woke up, we were in the forest, still. We were driving very fast, even for a vampire.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"We are a few hours away from the airport, honey." Mom answered.

I ate a weird protein bar thingy, that mom said was good for me. She said it will help me be strong.

"I'm bored! Can we do something? I don't really want to do eye-spy again, that was kind of boring." I complained.

"Ok, Nessie, then how about we sing 'There Are 99 Bottles of Blood on the Wall'?" Aunt Alice asked.

"That wasn't really what I had in mind. . . . . but OK! There are 99 bottles of blood on the wall, 99 bottles of blood. Take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of blood on the wall. There are 98 bottles of blood on the wall, 98 bottles of blood. Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of blood on the wall. There are 97 bottles of blood on the wall, 97 bottles of blood. Take one down, pass it around, 96 bottles of blood on the wall. There are 96 bottles of blood on the wall, 96 bottles of blood. Take one down, pass it around, 95 bottles of blood on the wall. There are 95 bottles of blood on the wall, 95 bottles of blood. Take one down, pass it around, 94 bottles of blood on the wall.

94 bottles of blood later. . . .

"Wow! That was tiring! That definitely did waste a lot of time!" I yawned. I layed down on Mom's and aunt Alice's legs, then fell asleep.

*****

When I woke up, we were in town! I couldn't believe it. I ate yet again another protein bar thingy then said "Hey, so. . . . when is our next flight?" I asked.

"Its in about an hour, sweetie" Dad answered.

We then got out of the car with Uncle Jasper, and Dad carrying our luggage. After going through security rather sluggishly, we finally arrived at our terminal with the others; just in time to board our plane.

"So, I guess you guys can't keep it from me anymore, so. . . . how long is this flight to IRELAND?" I asked. I really hope it isn't more than ten hours long.

"Actually, it should be twelve hours, thirty-two minutes and six point five five seconds" Aunt Alice answered me. Oh, great! Another super long flight!

As I sat down in my window seat, Uncle Em sat down next to me.

"Hey kid, so I have an idea of what we can do" he leaned in closer next to me "Slide" he whispered.

So, anyone could have guessed, we played slide for the next ten hours and some minutes and seconds. We made it to level 167! Yes, its probably a world record.

We finally got off of the plane and I stretched my legs.

**(A/n: Sorry to end it here! I'm preparing for the next chapter! Please review! Thanks! Remember! I update on Sundays! AND! I told you I'm not always nice. I may *hint hint* not be next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Nessie POV Chapter 11

**(A/n: I told you guys that I may not be nice the next chapter! Yes, I know, you guys hate me. Oh well! If you review more, I won't do this anymore!! Yes, I know, you guys hate me for the last time!! BUT I will probably not do this anymore. This is my equivalent to an author's note chapter. Enjoy!**

That is when we smelled them. We did not know why they were here, but we only knew one thing to do. RUN!!


	12. Chapter 12

Nessie POV Chapter 12

My Dad stepped in front of me, in case they came out now.

"What do we do, Carlisle? Shouldn't we run? But then we'd have to run at a _human _pace!" Aunt Rose whisper-yelled.

"I think we should simply avoid them. We can always just ignore them and see Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie. We didn't do anything. For all we know, it's just a coincidence." Grandpa whispered back.

"Coincedence!" Aunt Rose scoffed.

So, we ran. We ran at a fast human pace. Through people, around shops, and finally out the door and away form the airport. When we reached a ways away from the airport, Dad lifted me up, and carried me while we ran.

"Darn it!" Dad muttered. There standing in front of us was Alec, Felix, and Heidi.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. The Cullen family. We weren't expecting you here. What a surprise. A coincidence, even." Heidi said.

"Why are you here? We did not do anything wrong." Grandpa started.

"Carlisle, always polite, no matter what the situation. No wonder why Aro speaks so highly of you. The reason to _why_" Alec twisted the word "we are here, is confidential. We must go soon, though."

"But before we leave, we would like to know a few things. First, we need to know why _you _are here." Felix countered.

"We are simply on a vacation. Please let me remind you, we have done nothing wrong." Grandpa reasoned.

"Oh no, Carlisle. You and your family are not in trouble" Dad hissed along with Aunt Rose "We were simply in the area and were curious as to why you were here. But, we also wanted to know-" He was cut off by Heidi who said "If Alice, Bella, and Edward would like to join the Volturi" she finished, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No, thank you" Aunt Alice stated rather coldly. Heidi simply smiled a business like smile and moved her head to face Mom and Dad.

"No thank you" Mom and Dad said in unison.

"All three of you may come visit us anytime. You are welcome to join us at anytime too" Alec said.

"Well, bye for now!" Heidi said a little too cheerfully. Rose threw her one evil glare before she left.

"Well, now that that's over with, how about we visit our friends?" Aunt Alice questioned rather happily.

We went back to get a car, then left. After only about an hour in the jeep we had rented, we arrived at a quaint, small, cabin. We all piled out of the jeeps and knocked on the door.

Little Maggie answered "Well, what do we have here? The Cullen family! Oh! And Look! Little Nessie has grown!" She pointed her finger at me. I simply smiled in response. "Come in, come in, come in!" She ushered us into the living room.

It had dark walls and a potted bonsai plant with a matching wooden table.

"Guess who showed up?" Maggie questioned excitingly.

"The Cullen family! How nice to see you again!" Liam exclaimed while Siobhan nodded in agreement.

"It is so great to see you three! We have been looking forward to this for a while. But, we have some news to tell you. On our way, we met up with the Volturi. Not the entire guard, but Alec, Heidi, and Felix. We have no clue as to why they are here because they claimed it was confidential, but. . . "Grandpa trailed off. The three gasped.

"Well, thank you for warning us in any case. We have not done anything wrong, so they shouldn't be visiting us" Siobhan answered.

"Well, why don't we go hiking? We have many mountains in the area, and they have simply a spectacular view, so why don't we do that?" Liam proposed. We all agreed.

It was a short drive to the mountains. They seemed like they were covered in lime green carpet, with trees growing all over them.

We hiked for a little while and talked amongst ourselves pleasantly.

Dad hissed. "I guess we have some unexpected guests coming." He muttered at vampire speed.

Soon enough, they appeared.

"Well, it looks like we have discovered the Cullen family again" Heidi said.

"It appears so. Well, let us not be lollygaggers. Let us put this bluntly. Siobhan and Maggie, you are invited to the Volturi." Alec smiled a business smile and waited for an answer.

"Why would you want us? Surely, we have nothing you desire." Siobhan questioned calmly.

"That is where you are wrong. We could use Maggie with her abilities to see if any of our opponents are lying about anything. And it would be simply wonderful to have your power. We could maintain our control in the vampire world to see to it that our secret remains a secret." Felix stated in a rather bored voice.

"No thank you" Maggie and Siobhan stated in unison.

"Very well, then. Please feel free to join us or visit us at anytime. Goodbye" And with that, they were off.

"Carlisle, I think you and your family should go. As much as all of us want to have you stay here, we still do not know if they will stay in this area." Liam advised suddenly. We all gasped.

"We want you guys to stay, but the last thing we want is any of you getting hurt." Siobhan winced at the last part.

"Very well, then. You should know to visit us anytime. It has still been a great pleasure seeing you three after such a long time." We all nodded.

"We think the same thing, Carlisle." Siobhan said in a sad voice. We all said our goodbyes and left. I was very sad that we couldn't see them for a longer time, but I'm still glad we saw them at all.

****************

After a while of driving, we finally made it to the airport. We waited in our terminal for about half an hour, then boarded to our spacious first class seats. Grandma sat next to me.

"Are you sad, that we couldn't see them for a longer amount of time?" Grandma asked, gently.

"Yes, why can't we not get interrupted for once?" I demanded, irritated.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I have a feeling we will stay in Egypt longer." Grandma answered.

The plane soon took off, and I simply looked out the window. I enjoyed seeing the land under us. It reminded me of a large quilt. I especially enjoyed it when we went through clouds. Before I knew it, the plane landed. When I got off the plane, it hit me.

"Not again!" Aunt Rose muttered.

**A/n: And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if this was kind of boring, I tried my best. And, sorry for the last super sort chapter, some people had got on my nerves that day. That was pretty much my equivalent of an author's note chapter. If my writing has been getting worse, blame my teachers! They have made me COMPLETELY stressed** **out! Please look at my profile for any new information! Thanks a lot for everyone's reviews! Please review again! Thanks a ton!**


	13. Chapter 13

Nessie POV Chapter 13

They were here _again! _But why? We just saw them and we didn't do anything wrong!! Ugh! This is so totally unfair! Cant we have a regular vacation once in awhile? Apparently not.

"Carlisle, why don't we just do what we did last time? I think the scent is different. I don't know for sure though." Dad said.

"Why don't we just run away, and hopefully they won't notice us. Well run in the direction of Benjamin and Tia so we can at least see them." Grandpa stated. We all nodded and ran at a human speed out the door.

We ran into a forested area like last time until **yet again **they stopped us.

"The Cullen family! We have not seen you in awhile! What a coincidence!" Demetri stated.

Dang! These Volturi members are all the same! So polite and sickly sweet! Can't these people simply _**LEAVE US ALONE???**_

"Well, well, well. Time to get this over with. Alice, Bella, Edward? Are you going to join us or not? Yes or no please." Jane said.

"I think you all ready know the answer, Jane. None of us would like to join you. We met up with another group of yours in Scotland, are you stalking us? We did not do anything wrong. There is no reason for your coven to be watching over us." Dad was getting mad, fast.

"Oh, so you did meet up with others in Scotland? Well, that is them. We have not been stalking you at all" Demetri had a funny expression on his face.

"But we would _love _to stalk you!" Jane finished, with eagerness fillinf he voice.

Demetri glared at Jane.

"We are going now. Goodbye" Finally they are gone!

"Carlisle, is this a coincidence? It doesn't seem like one" Uncle Jasper was getting suspicious.

"Well, from my experience in the Volturi, they do often go out in small triads or pairs to gather new members. It isn't rare for them to do that. Most likely, they lost a few members and are trying to make up for it." Grandpa stated thoughtfully.

"Well, lets just go see our old friends!" Uncle Emmett cheered, breaking the silence. Aunt Rose gave him a death glare.

So, we were off. We got the jeeps and we were only driving for a few minutes until we reached a village. It had a large out door market with people walking around everywhere outside. Unfortunately, it was sunny, which totally stunk. We had to drive farther away form the village until we saw a quaint house. It looked like a pyramind, but it had windows in it. It was golden just like the larger pyramids. It is cool.

We knocked on the door and Tia answered it. "Oh! The Cullen family! What a surprise! Come in! Benjamin! We have visitors!" Tia called.

"Who is it, Tia? The Cullen family is it? What a nice surprise! We haven't seen you in ages!" Benjamin seemed more than thrilled.

"Benjamin, I think you have a very cool house" I spoke for the first time.

"Why thank you, little Nessie. You know my power, it is very easy to make this house." He smiled at me.

"It is very nice to see you! How are you?" Grandpa questioned politely.

"Oh! We are fine thank you."

We then started sharing stories. It was fun, really. Even if we couldn't go outside, I liked it.

"By the way, we met up with the Volturi. They claimed they didn't mean any harm, but. . . . . "Grandpa trailed off.

"We understand. Thank you anyway. We will be on alert now. How, do you Americans say it? Our ears will be open? You understand what I am trying to say." Benjamin said.

We got back on track, talking and laughing, until. . . . there was a knock at the door. We all looked at each other, until Tia got up to answer it, but Benjamin stopped her. He probably didn't want his wife in danger.

"Hello, you may have been expecting us, even if you have not, may we come in?" Demetri asked politely.

"Of course"

They were here again?? Why must they keep ruining my existence?

"What do we have here? The Cullen's. Long time, no see." Jane smirked.

"Well, lets get to the point. Does anyone in this room want to join the Volturi?" Demetri asked, bored.

We all shook our heads no.

"Understood. You are all welcome at anytime. Please visit us soon. We will be expecting you." Demetri and Jane ran off.

"Well that was weird." Uncle Em said breaking the silence yet again. Aunt Rose wacked him on the head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you had to experience that!" Tia was apologizing? It isn't her fault."Are you sure you all are safe? We wouldn't want little Nessie in danger."

"I agree. I guess we should go. . "Gandpa said, leaving behind an akward silence behind. We said our thank-yous and goodbyes, and then we left.

"Carlisle?" Mom asked quietly, while we were in the car.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I propose we go home. Like you said, they are most likely picking out new members for the guard. They may get suspicious of us."

Grandpa sighed. "I suppose you are right." "Esme, will you please call the others?"

After she called them, we all agreed that we should head home. I really did hope that we could see more people, but I don't want to lose anyone in this family. I sighed. Oh well. At least I got to see my Zafrina again. That was very fun. On the other hand, I get to see my Jakey now. I smiled at that. Seeing Jakey. That will be fun.

**A/n: Yes, unfortunately, the story shall end soon. 8( Maybe in one or two chapters. We'll see. Please review! They motivate me!! Thanks to Briony97, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, and Emeraldangel527 for reviewing! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER! The log in part was down, so I couldn't update! SORRY!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Nessie POV Chapter 14

We soon arrived in the airport, and I was sad, I didn't want to go home. We have been out of the house for only about three weeks now. That stinks! Why does something have to ruin everything? Ugh! We boarded the plane.

"Ness, my niece! So, what was your favorite part of this trip?" Uncle Em asked.

"Well, I mainly liked visiting Zafrina's, the fact that that was like, the only place we stayed there for a normal amount of time." I answered back, glumly.

"You are no fun!" Uncle Em pouted.

I had to laugh at that. A big muscular man like Uncle Em, _pouting_?

"Whats so funny, Nessie?" Aunt Alice popped up from behind the chair.

"Look at Uncle Em!" I managed to stifle out between laughs. She gave him one look and laughed along with me.

When I came off the plane, I saw my Jakey looking at me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Nessie! I missed you so much!" My Jakey was nearly crying tears of joy!

"I missed you too, Jake!" I said, trying to pry away from his death trap of a hug.

Soon everyone else came out and reunited with the wolves, of which, when I take a second glance, I think almost all of them are here! Wow, they must have missed us a bunch!

"I want to ride with Jake and Mom and Dad!" I declared.

"Ok sweetie." Mom kissed my head.

We walked out of the airport and walked to Dad's Volvo. I sat in the back with my Jakey on my right.

"So, Nessie, did you have fun?" Jake questioned excitedly.

"Jake, how about we talk about our trip with the _rest _of the family? _Our _Nessie isn't the only one in the family." Dad glared through the mirror.

"Sheesh, sorry Edward."

"Edward's right, Jake. I'm sure everyone else in the family would love to talk about our trip." Mom cut in.

I don't know why Mom and Dad always do that. Jake just asks innocent questions. On the other hand, I am not the only one in the family, too.

I got out of the car and ran inside in the house. We really have not been here in awhile! We all gathered around and talked. Grandpa started off first.

"Well, as you all know, we saw our friend Zafrina. We spent about two weeks there."

"And I beat Uncle Em! I found cooler and bigger sea shells then he did!" I yelled.

"I'm terribly sorry, Nessie. BUT, _I_ beat _you._" Uncle Em calmly stated. I simply shook my head and mouthed "Oh no you didn't!" with a little head movement. "Oh yes I did!" he added a little head movement in too.

"Anyways, after we left for Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam, we met REAL old friends." Grandpa hinted.

All of the wolves jumped up at even started shaking.

"We even met them again when we were going to visit Benjamin and Tia." Dad stated.

"Nessie! Are you hurt? You guys should have protected her!" Jakey accused.

"Mongrel! Are you saying that I don't take good enough care of my niece!" Aunt Rose started jumping to conclusions.

"Well, Blondie, that reminds me, I've got another blonde joke for ya. What job does a blonde have in an M&M factory? Proof reading." Jake cracked up.

"Do you realize that I don't even _eat?_ That means that that does not apply to me! Oh! But I forgot! Your're stupid! Here's a better one! Yo brothers are so ugly that when they decided to enter an ugly contest, do you kno what they said? They said "Sorry, no professionals!" Aunt Rose is good at telling jokes!

"Rosalie!" Grandma scolded.

Like I said before, peace in the Cullen family doesn't last long.

**END!**

**A/n: well! That's it! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Thanks to**

**Whitemoon46, my beta for reviewing! You rock!**

**Silkoverglass**

**AliceC1**

**Briony97 **

**Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen or Pinetail Alice Cullen**

**Emeraldangel527**

**0o Queen Ninja Dragon o0**

**You guys are all awesome!!!! I never said it, but this was my first fanfiction! I hope I can get maybe 35 reviews eventually that is my goal. For now, I simply want 30 reviews. I will probably start another story at some point, but, idk. We'll just have to see.**


End file.
